Bring Me To Life
by tjmack
Summary: What happens when you die, but your not dead? Charlie Pace and Claire Littleton are about to find out. Back in the real world, will they find they're way back to each other? If so, will fate pull them apart again?
1. Where Am I?

**Just a little warning. This will be slightly confusing for the first couple of chapters, but I will get to what happened. **

Bring Me To Life

Summary: What happens when you die, but your not dead? Charlie Pace and Claire Littleton are about to find out. Back in the real world, will they find they're way back to each other? If so, will fate pull them apart again?

Chapter One: Where Am I?

Charlie Pace awoke with a start, looking around the brightly lit room. The first thought in his mind was, where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting ready to leave the hotel, to catch his plane. He sat up, and saw that he was in a semi familiar room. A lamp to his right was on, and the early rays of light were pouring into the room. Charlie quickly climbed to his feet, and walked toward the door. He twisted the doorknob, but stopped when he heard voices.

"He'll wake up soon, I believe it," the deep husky voice said.

"I hope so, he's been out of it for nearly three days now," a much lower voice boomed.

Charlie suddenly pieced together where he was. He was at his brother, Liam's, house. He continued twisting the knob, until the door opened. He needed answers, and his brother was the one to give them.

"Ah, bloody hell Charlie," Liam all but screamed.

"Sorry," Charlie said, a sheepish look on his face.

"Nah, it's alright, you just scared the bloody hell out of me is all," Liam smiled at him. Happy to see that his brother was awake, after nearly scaring him to death.

"Liam, why..." Charlie paused, trying to think of a way to word his question. "Why am I here?"

"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" Liam asked, concerned that his brother might have blocked out the memory of what happened.

"No, I mean the last thing I remember was getting ready to leave the hotel for the airport. Why, what happened?" Charlie asked, becoming increasingly worried about what it was he didn't remember.

"You tried to kill yourself Charlie. When they found you, you were drowning in the tub in your hotel room. They found your empty heroin baggies. They figured that, that had something to do with it. Bloody hell Charlie, why would you do something like that?" Liam asked, his voice sounding angrier than it had only a few minutes ago.

"I don't know! I told you, the last thing I remember was getting ready to leave the hotel for the airport. How do they know that I did it?" Charlie asked, slightly remembering a woman in the room with him, fighting him over his last bag of heroin.

"There was no one else in the room. There was no sign of a struggle. Charlie, they said that foul play was ruled out very quickly due to lack of evidence otherwise. You tried to off yourself, and I'd bloody well like to know why," Liam said, his voice stern, filled with worry and concern for his baby brother.

"Oh, Charlie thank goodness, your awake," Karen smiled at him, before seeing the look of concern on Liam's face. "Is everything alright?"

"No, he's got amnesia or something and can't remember much of nothing," Liam explained the current situation.

"Liam, I might not remember it, but I didn't try to kill myself. I swear, why would I? Things were starting to look up, life was starting to look up. There was no reason for it," Charlie tried to think of any reason why he would have suddenly wanted to die.

"Your a heroin addict Charlie, that is all the reason you need. They just figured that you ran out of drug with no way of getting more. Charlie, I swear that had better not be the reason," Liam punctuated the end of his sentence as he stared at Charlie, his eyes full of a mixture of anger, fear, worry, and concern. All of which were for his baby brother.

"But I didn't do it Liam," Charlie said once more.

"Well, at least your alive that's all that matters," Karen tried to interject, trying to stop them from arguing.

"Believe what you will baby brother, live in denial all you want. Just so you know, your staying here. It's the only way I could stop them from putting you away," Liam said, before walking away, tired of arguing the same point with Charlie.

"You believe me, don't you?" Charlie asked, as he looked at Karen.

"Sorry Charlie," Karen said simply, before taking off toward her husband.

"Bollicks," Charlie screamed.

**Claire**

Claire opened her eyes, before clamping them closed tight. Bright lights from above shining down into her face. She tried to calm herself, and listened to the noises around, trying to figure out where she was. She heard the steady beep-beeps of what sounded to be a heart monitor, which only meant she was at a hospital. Had she fallen asleep visiting her mom? No, that couldn't be it, she was laying flat on her back. Had something happened to her baby? Why the hell couldn't she remember what happened. The only thing she remembered was leaving the hospital to go to the airport. After that her mind was blank.

"Ah, Miss Littleton, your awake. That is a very good sign," a young looking nurse smiled down at her.

Claire felt a sudden wave of panic rush over her. Why was she in the hospital, what happened, she needed to know. She shot straight up, and felt a stabbing pain in her side. Her hand moved to were the pain was coming from, and felt the roughness that told her that her side was wrapped in gauze.

"What...what happened?" Claire asked, her eyes wide.

"You were shot honey. I don't know much more than that, but there is a cop that would like to speak to you," the nurse explained before waving the young clean-shaven man in.

"Miss Littleton, could you please explain to me what happened?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy.

"I don't know," she answer plainly, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Miss Littleton, I don't have time for this. Now I need you to explain what happened," he asked, sounding less friendly than before.

Claire's head snapped around, a dangerous fury in her eyes. "I told you, I don't bloody well know!"

"Now Miss Littleton, there is no reason to raise your voice," he said sternly. "Now you say you can't remember. Do you know where you were headed?"

"Airport..." she started before trailing off. A look of fear on her face as her fingertips ran across her flat stomach.

"Miss Littleton are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Where is my baby?" she whispered, so lowly that the officer had a hard time hearing her.

"What baby?" he asked, not remembering a baby at the scene.

"I was pregnant...is my baby...okay?" she asked a little louder this time, her eyes coming contact with that of the officers, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ma'am, you weren't pregnant when I found you," the officer explained

"Yes! Yes I was, I was eight months pregnant! Where is my baby, what happened," Claire's voice trailed off as tears cascaded down her face.

"Miss please," the officer coaxed at her.

"I don't feel well, can you come back later?" Claire said finally, her voice cracking under the weight of her tears.

"Of course," he said, before leaving.

Claire laid back down on the bed, and curled herself into the fetal position, gripping the place her baby should be, as tears fell fast from her face.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.


	2. Until We Meet Again

**Okay, so I know this still doesn't make any sense, but I do promise it will get to the point. It will get there quite quickly too. I'm looking for it to become a lot less confusing for everyone around chapter four. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I'm thinking at least six to eight chapters, possibly more. **

Chapter Two: Until We Meet Again

Charlie let his feet shuffle quietly in front of him. He quickly found that he was standing in a small park, in downtown Sydney. He took a seat on one of the available park benches. His hands ran through his longish hair, before stopping on the back of his head, letting it hang for a few moments. It had been a few days since he had awoken in an unfamiliar bedroom, while his brother accused him of trying to commit suicide. While his brother refused to let him out of his sight, he luckily had to return to work. He had left Karen to look after his younger brother, a little less than thrilled about the arrangement, knowing that Karen had a soft spot for his brother. He never really understood why, but she always seemed to give into him rather easily. Charlie smiled, knowing quickly that it was his god-given charm that made her give into him. Charlie had never been the better looking of the two, or the more popular either, but he still had a way with the ladies. While Liam had spent a lot of their drug induced years trying to figure out how Charlie managed to get just as many girls as he did. Most of which were as hot, or hotter than the ones he had.

Charlie removed his sunglasses from his face, and let them hang loosely from his shirt, as he stood up to continue his walk. He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was that he was enjoying the fresh air. He took a big deep breath in, inhaling all the scents around him, and taking them all in. Trying to place were each individual scent was coming. He smiled to himself, and realized that he liked this place. It was quiet, and cozy. A perfect place for Charlie to really get himself together, to settle down. Hell maybe even start his own family. He had always wanted that out of life. Not just a music career that quickly went nowhere, but a real life. With a family, and a little house, and picket fence. That image had been in Charlie's head since he was a little kid. He had always enjoyed trying to take care of other children, but before long became to busy with writing music and piano lessons, to pay any attention to any one else.

Charlie quietly shuffled down the street, and stopped suddenly. Noticing that he was now standing in front of the police station. '_Why am I here?'_ Charlie asked himself, not quite sure why he was standing there, staring at the building like he'd never seen a police station in his life. Charlie shook himself out of his silent reverie before pulling the door open, and stepping inside. He still wasn't sure why he was here, but he was sure he knew what it had to do with. He took a seat in one of the available chairs, trying to get his thoughts together.

Claire sat uncomfortably in the soft padded chair in Detective Miller's office. He seemed nice enough, although he kept telling her that she wasn't pregnant when he found her. That there was no sign that she had ever been pregnant. He had tried to talk her into seeing a psychiatrist, but she had refused almost immediately. She didn't someone to tell her what her problems were. That wouldn't help anything, especially not her. She just needed to remember, she had to remember.

"Miss Littleton, I would really like it if you would allow us to set you up with a psychiatrist," Detective Miller said from the door, as he carefully walked back into his small office, and sat down at his desk.

Claire huffed, her eyes were now radiating with anger, "I don't need a damn psychiatrist, I just need to remember!" Claire screamed at him, before she stood up and stormed off.

"Miss Littleton, please. We're not finished here," he called after her, but she was already out the door, and halfway toward the exit.

Charlie stood up, realizing why he had self-concioiusly brought himself to the police station. He wanted to have the information on his attempted sucide. He knew he would never do such a thing, so he needed proof. He needed pictures, something concrete to prove that he had indeed tried to drown himself in the bathtub. He shook his head at himself. "Of all the ways to try and off yourself. You just had to pick the bloody worst one did you," he berated himself.

His head shot up from it's downward position, when he felt something slam into his body. He looked forward and saw a beauitful blond woman on her back. He had ran into her, he had knocked her down. He felt horrible, as he offered her his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said sencerly.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going," Claire said, wincing at the pain in her side.

"No, no, it was my fault. I bloody well wasn't paying one bit of attention...Are you okay luv?" Charlie asked, as he noticed the look of pain on her face.

"It's just my side, I think I might have popped a stitch or two," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bloody hell," he said, before realizing that they were in public, and that people were now staring at the two of them. "Let me give you hand. You'll need a doctor."

"I'm fine, I swear," she said sincerely.

"Well, can I at least call you a cab?" Charlie asked, feeling horrible for hurting her.

"Oh, no you don't have too. I walked here, I can walk back," she explained.

"Well, let me walk you then. It's the least I can do," Charlie smiled softly at her.

"How can I refuse that?" Claire asked, offering him a smile pain written smile.

"You can't, see?" Charlie said, as he let her arm fall around his, as he guided her out of the building.

"Thank you, you really dont' have to thought," Claire said.

"It is my honor," he said, refusing to take no for an answer.

Claire nodded shyly, before stopping and looking at him for a moment.

"You look familiar...Do I know you?" Claire asked.

"Have you heard of the band DriveShaft?" Charlie asked, a bit of pride in his eyes.

"I don't think so..." Claire let her sentence fall off.

"Oh, well...Name's Charlie Pace," He smiled confidently at her.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Claire...Claire Littleton," she said, thinking that the name sounded about as familiar as his face looked.

"Nice to meet you Claire," Charlie smiled, as he said her name over and over in his head, trying to place where he had heard it before.

"Nice to meet you too," Claire smiled back.


	3. Addicted

**I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but it's going to set up the rest of the story. From here on out, you're gonna start getting some answers as to what happened, and why they're alive off the island...and why exactly they have work to do. Just to answer a question i'm sure a few of you have, yes they will eventually put two and two together, and figure out why it is they seem so familiar to each other. **

Chapter Three: Addicted

It had been a week since Charlie had bumped into Claire. He had asked her to lunch when he walked her home, after literally bumping into the beautiful young girl. He sat on the park bench, awaiting for her to find him, as she had promised she would. The two had grown close over the past week, finding a comfort zone within each other. He had explained to her why he was in Sydney, and she listened to his every word. Her eyes glistened by the time he finished, not able to understand why a man that seemed to love his life, and happy with the way things were going, would try to kill himself. She told him of the baby that she had been pregnant with, that had somehow disappeared into thin air when she got shot.

Charlie smiled, as he saw the blond of his thoughts walking towards him.

"Hey, I was starting to think that maybe you weren't coming," he smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled back.

Charlie noticed how she still had the tendency to hug her stomach, were her child had once laid. He found that it was quite endearing, considering that she was planning on giving the child up for adoption. She seemed like a natural, as far as motherly instincts went.

"So, what shall we do today?" Charlie asked, trying to decide if he wanted to wrap his twitching arm around her shoulders, but thought it best if he didn't.

"A nice walk through the park? Maybe a nice lunch?" Claire said in a questioning tone, a soft sparkle in the young girl's blue eyes.

"Sounds nice," Charlie smiled.

He had noticed, that she only had that soft sparkle in her otherwise dull blue eyes, whenever she was around him. He felt a flutter in his stomach each time he saw it too, loving the fact that he was the only one that caused it to appear.

"Charlie..." Claire started, but let her sentence trail off, not sure how to go about, what she wanted to ask.

Charlie slowed his pace until he was at a full stand still. He softly gripped her arm, so she too would stop.

"What is it Claire?" Charlie asked, his eyes held a serious tone to them.

"It's just...I got this letter in the mail today. I was wondering if you got one too," Claire sighed, before handing him the folded piece of paper.

Charlie gripped the small piece of paper in his hand, before unfolding it, and reading it softly out loud.

"_Miss Littleton, There is a reason your alive...You've got work to do. You'll be receiving said information soon."_ Charlie read the small amount of the letter.

"What do you think it means?" Claire asked.

"I really don't know, but if I did get one...I can promise that Liam or Karen has hid it from me," Charlie answered as his hands ruffled through his unruly mane of hair.

"Well, lets go look for it," Claire said, a smile snaking it's way on her face.

"I do believe...Miss Littleton, that you've read my mind," Charlie grinned widely at her.

Both of them were still unable to shake the feeling that they had met better. That they had been friends, maybe in another lifetime. Claire wasn't really one to believe in reincarnation, or other lifetimes, but something about Charlie Pace was so familiar. It was like she had known him his entire life, without meeting him once.

Charlie pushed open the door of his brother's house. He still felt like an outsider intruding on his brother's fairytale life. Although Charlie remembers like yesterday, just how bad his brother's life was. Karen had actually left him once, because in his drug induced stupor, he had actually dropped his child. That right there, would have been enough for Charlie to kick his drug habit, and settle down. Even though Charlie was in fact sober now, if he was still addicted to heroin, he would totally kick the habit for Claire. She brought a meaning to his life, that had been missing. Well that he thought was missing, but every time he was around her, he felt like he had been with her before. That he had held conversation with her. It all felt so real, but at the same time he knew he'd never met her before.

"Ah! Look here," Charlie waved a folded piece of paper in the air.

"How do you know it's the same thing?" Claire asked, her arms folded and her eyebrow was raised.

"Because I am that bloody smart...or I'm part physic," he grinned at her.

"Oh you are, are you?" she smiled back as she watched him unfold the paper, and as his eyes widen slightly.

"Charlie, what's it say?" Claire asked, suddenly worried.

Charlie cleared his throat, before opening his mouth to talk.

"_Mr. Pace, There is a reason you're alive. You've got work to do. Your first assignment is to go see Hugo Reyes. More information on this assignment coming soon." _

Charlie's eyes went from the paper, to Claire, back to the paper, then finally laid rest on Claire's eyes.

"Who the bloody hell is Hugo Reyes?" Charlie asked.


	4. Revelations

**AN: This chapter is quite lenghty, just thought it was much deserved after such a short chapter last time. The next chapter will mainly focus on Claire, but will have a bit of Charlie in it, and I'm sorry to say that for the remaindar of the story, at least until the end, that Charlie and Claire will be seperated as they have 'Work to do'. Now, onto the update.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Revelations

Charlie and Claire paced around the large sized office that their newest letter told them to go. They were showed to the large office by the receptionist. Not sure what to expect, and were a little bummed when no one was waiting for them. The receptionist promised that someone would be with them shortly, and to just wait patiently until then.

That had been nearly a half hour ago, and both of their patience had ran very thin.

"What's taking so long?" Charlie asked, although not directly to Claire.

"I don't know Charlie...I just wished they'd hurry up," Claire answered back.

"Ah, Mr. Pace and Miss Littleton," A voice from the door boomed.

Claire looked back toward the voice, knowing it sounded oddly familiar, and was awe struck when she saw her father standing at the door.

"Dad?" she questioned, although she had never called him that, having hated him...well at least once she found out that he was indeed alive.

"Yes Claire, but that is not nearly as important as what I need you two to do. First thing is first though...it's time that you two remember what happened. What _really_ happened," Christian said, stressing the last part of his sentence.

"We know what happened...Charlie tried to..." Claire trailed off, unable to say what he attempted to do. Mostly because she still couldn't believe he'd do something like that.

"No Claire, Charlie didn't try to kill himself...well not really. I mean I guess he sort of did, in a sacrificing type of way..." Christian's sentence trailed off, as he found himself deep in thought.

"If I didn't really, kind of try and off myself, then what the bloody hell did I do?" Charlie asked, his patience fully gone, as he eyed the older man carefully.

Even though Claire had noticed him as her father, the look on her face and in her eyes were unyielding. He could tell that Claire wasn't exactly fond of the man in front of her, why that was, he wasn't sure, but he was going to keep an extra eye on him just in case.

"Well, Charlie Pace, you drowned in a small communication station labeled "The Looking Glass." I'd really like it now Charlie, if you'd close your eyes, it's time you remember. Oh, this might hurt a bit," Christian grinned at that last bit, as if he loved causing other people pain.

Charlie looked from Christian to Claire, and back to Christian, before doing as he said. He closed his eyes, as Christian ran his hand from Charlie's forehead down to his chin.

Charlie started to jolt and jerk violently. It looked as if Charlie was having a seizure. Claire tried to go to his side, to help him, but her father stopped her, grabbing her hand and shoving her into a nearby chair.

"You cannot interfere, it'll only hurt him more," Christian explained.

"It's hurting him...your hurting him!" She screamed at him.

At that Christian nodded, "Yes, but it's almost over, and then it'll be your turn."

Claire squirmed a bit at the tail end of his sentence. 'Her turn,' she thought.

Charlie stopped jerking, and his eyes fluttered open. Although he was indeed awake, and alive, his stare was blank.

"What's wrong with him?" Claire asked.

"He's remembering, and it is in fact your turn darling," Christian said.

The way he said those words made Claire's skin crawl. She felt her father run his hand from her forehead down to her chin, and in an instant she felt as her body starting jolt and jerk violently, just as Charlie's had only moments ago.

* * *

Charlie blinked his eyes a few times before refocusing, he saw a man he didn't know and remembered that Claire had named him, as her father. 'Claire,' he thought. He looked down at the chair that was nearly in front of him, she was no longer shaking, but she had a deep blank stare. It looked almost as if someone had just flipped a switch and turned her off.

"She's okay...right?" Charlie asked, as he reached out his hand to caress her cheek.

Christian stopped his advances, "Yes Charlie. She's going to be fine, but you have work to do. Here is were you can find Hugo, and this is what you need to tell him. Just remember it is imperative that you do not let him know that you are alive."

Charlie took the two separate pieces of paper and looked back at Claire. He leaned forward, but Christian stopped him just before his lips touched her ear, "I love you Claire."

"Go now, you'll see each other again, as long as you do what the island wants, it will let you go," Christian explained.

With that, Charlie walked out the door, with only the hope that he would indeed see Claire again. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if he were lying and he'd never lay eyes on her again.

* * *

Charlie stood in outside of the aisle way of the convient store that Hurley decided to go in. He looked at him, and shook his head when Hurley saw him, and took off running. The man behind the counter looked oddly at Charlie, wondering what about the young man scared the other one away. 'Dammit Hurley,' Charlie thought.

He jumped into loaner car, and took off. He didn't even know where to start looking for him again, it had taken nearly a full day to find him this first time. He decided to head back to his hotel room, he was starving, and he needed to figure what Hurley would do next.

* * *

He pulled up outside of the small hotel, and walked toward his room. He threw his keys on the nightstand beside the bed, before plopping down on the bed and flipping on the television.

"Dammit Hurley! The faster I get this over with, the faster I can see Claire," Charlie said to no one.

Charlie noticed as the news came on in a flash talking about a high speed chase. It didn't catch his attention until it mentioned a orange colored Camero.

"What the bloody hell Hurley! Are you trying to get put away or something?" Charlie screamed at the television.

He sighed, knowing it would be a long time before he was able to get to talk to Hurley. He fell back against the bed, and switched the television off.

* * *

Charlie sat his back against the headboard of the bed, and the television on, as he ate the Chinese food he had picked up only an hour earlier. He had been keeping a close eye on the news hoping something about Hurley would pop up so he'd know where to go to next. It had been almost two full days since he had went and got himself arrested. Although, given the circumstances, Charlie believed that if he saw someone he thought was dead, he'd think he'd lost his ever loving mind as well.

**'As we mentioned earlier in our broadcast. Hugo Reyes, the man that lead police on an hour long high speed chase, has been moved to Santa Rosa Mental Facility. It appears that Mr. Reyes had been admitted to this hospital once before, of course this was before he survived the doomed 815 flight...In other news..'**

At that Charlie flipped the television off, 'Perfect...Bloody perfect,' Charlie grinned at what he had just learned.

"At least anyone at a mental institution will just think they're crazy," Charlie grinned even wider.

* * *

Charlie stood just outside of Santa Rosa, looking at Hurley. He wasn't sure how to approach him, without him running away, just like the last time. He shook his head as one of the other patients pointed in his direction, and Hurley followed to where he was pointing. He immediately stood up and started to back away.

"Hey man, don't run. Hurley, just...just, sit down. I wanna talk to you, come on. Don't do what you did in the store, okay? There's no need to...freak out," Charlie said, punctuating his sentence as he moved his hands around his head.

"No need to freak out? I'm trying to buy some jerky and a slushee, and suddenly your standing over by the ho-ho's. You're dead, what do you expect me to do?" Hurley asked, as he took another step back.

"Can we just...sit down?" Charlie asked, gesturing toward the now empty picnic table.

"I maybe in a mental institution, but I know your dead, and I'm not having an imaginary conversation with you," Hurley said, his face holding a serious look.

Charlie was losing his patience, he took off his sunglasses, his blue eyes baring straight into Hurley's. "I am dead...but I'm also here."

"Okay, prove it," Hurley said, knowing he couldn't.

Charlie gave him an offbeat look, before pulling his arm back, and letting his hand slap across Hurley's face. Charlie felt bad for doing it, but he was sick of Hurley's childish game.

Hurley rubbed his cheek, before looking back at Charlie. "Okay...okay."

Hurley and Charlie sat down at the table, Charlie's arms leaning on his knees as he faced out toward the parking lot.

"Did you know you were going to die, when you swam down there?" Hurley asked the question that had been plaguing him since he found out Charlie had died.

Charlie grimaced slightly, before turning his head toward Hurley, and shaking it.

Hurley pulled a breath of air in, to try and stop the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have tried to stop me, and since I was going to do it anyway. I thought I'd spare you all the drama. Now you have something to do, but your hiding from it. That's the real reason you ran when you saw me in the store," Charlie explained.

"I'm not listening to this, no cause you're not here."

"I am here, your being a baby."

"I'm gonna close my eyes and count to five, when I open them you'll be gone."

"I am here."

"One."

"Don't do this."

"Two."

"They need you."

"Three."

"They need you Hugo."

"Four."

"You know they need you."

"Five."

After his last sentence, Charlie got up willing and left. He knew Hurley wouldn't listen to him, he told him what was written on the paper. He got into his car, and made his way back to his hotel room. 'Hopefully, I'll see Claire soon,' he thought, as he plopped down on the bed.


	5. Missing You

**I know this one is a tad short, but I've been having trouble writing it. I've decided to kind of take a different, more darker way with this one. I was just getting stuck going in the same direction. Also, if any of the Locke convo isn't dead on with the show's, I apologize...I wrote it from memory :S Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Missing You

Claire focused her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her father was sitting directly in front of her. The second thing she noticed, was that Charlie was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do to him!?" Claire hollered at him.

"I sent him on his first mission. Now, you need to get ready for your first mission," Christian explained.

"What if I don't want to help you? Are you forgetting that I don't like you? How did you even get us off the island? Where is my baby?...Dammit," Claire sighed, knowing he wouldn't answer any of those questions.

"First off Claire, whether you want to help me or not, is not relevant. You are not helping me, you are helping the island, you are helping your friends that are left on there. They need your help Claire, not me. It's kind of difficult for me to need your help, I'm dead. Quite frankly, if you don't want to be dead again too, you'll do as I say, like me or not. If you don't do what the island asks, well then Claire you'll no longer be living. The island has resurrected you for a reason, and until you fullful that reason then you must answer to...well me. Your baby is safe, don't worry you will see Aaron again Claire, as long as you do as I tell you," Christian said.

Claire stared at him for a minute, trying to gage whether or not he was telling the truth. "Just answer me this one question...Will I get to see Charlie again?"

"Yes Claire, as long as both you and Charlie do what the island wants you to do. You will get to go on with your lives...You will be able to live off the island here, or well quite frankly anywhere you see fit," Christian explained.

Claire shook her head, "Okay fine, I'll do it."

"That's a good decision Claire. Now, I need you to close your eyes for me," Christian said.

He waited while she eyed him wearily, before doing as he asked.

"I am sorry Claire," Christian whispered.

* * *

Claire woke up, her head feeling groggy, as she looked around her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked, noticing the shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

"It's known as Jacob's cabin. Jacob is the ruler of the island," Christian explained.

"Okay, that's all good and stuff, but can you explain to me, why I'm in Jacob's cabin?" Claire asked.

"It's what Jacob needs from you. One of your friends is going to be visiting the cabin soon, I need your help in telling him how to save the island and everyone on it," Christian explained.

Claire sighed, 'How much worse can it get?' she thought to herself. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

Claire sat in the small rotted out rocker in the corner of the room. She let the small rocker soothe her nerves a bit, trying to keep her nail bitting to a minimum.

"He should be here any moment," her father blurted out suddenly.

She looked toward the closed door of the ramshackle cabin, she knew the voice coming from outside of it.

"John?" she asked quietly.

Her father didn't answer her, instead he turned his attention toward the door, as it squeaked open and Locke stepped inside.

"I am here to see Jacob," Locke said, looking around the small cabin.

"He isn't here, but I can speak for him," Christian explained. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I was chosen," Locke explained.

"Very good," Christian smiled at him.

Claire let the rocker, rock slightly as it let out a loud squeak, Locke turned his stare toward rocker.

"Claire?" Locke questioned.

"Hello John," She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Locke asked.

"I'm with him," Claire nodded toward her father.

Locke turned his gaze back to Christian. "What is she doing here?"

"John, those are not the right questions. We don't have a lot of time," Christian explained.

"How do I save the island?" Locke asked, earning a smile from both Christian and Claire.

"Now that is the right question," Christian smiled at Locke.

* * *

Locke had just left the cabin, and Claire let the rocker come to a stop before standing up. She stood, looking toward the floor, waiting for her father to pay her some attention.

"I did what you wanted, I helped you tell Locke. Can I go now?" Claire asked shyly.

"Oh dear...I'm sorry, but your job has only began. Besides honey, once they move the island, well...there's no leaving," Christian explained softly.

"No leaving!? You promised!" Claire screamed at him.

"Claire honey, promises were meant to be broken. Besides, if I told you that you wouldn't get to see that scrawny rock star boyfriend of yours again, you wouldn't have come. I needed you, it's time that I take over for Jacob," Christian explained.

Claire's eyes widened. Never in her life, did she think she could hate this man more than she had some many years ago, but she did. She hated him with such amount, that if he wasn't already dead she'd kill him herself. She was certain she would.

"I really hate you, you know that right?" Claire huffed, before sitting back in the rocker.

She needed to find a way to contact Charlie. To tell him she was trapped on the damned island again. That she needed him to find her, to save her from her bloody awful father. Christian smiled at her, not the warm one he had been wearing since he walked into that office earlier. No this was a creepy smile, this was a 'you belong to me' smile. Claire cringed, before laying her head backwards. She needed to find that way fast.


	6. If I Never See Your Face Again

**Okay, I suck I know...and this chapter is kind of short too... I apologize, but it was nessicarly, since this chapter sets up the rest of the story. Enjoy and remember to review**

* * *

Chapter Six: If I Never See Your Face Again

Charlie paced the small hotel room, over and over again. He hadn't bitten his nails in years, but there was a time and place for everything, and right now biting his nails made him feel better.

"Ah! Mr. Pace," the creepy voice that Charlie knew as Claire's father.

"Ah! Creepy Claire's dad," Charlie said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Are you a snippy one," Christian said, his laughter made chills run the length of Charlie's spine. He really did not like this guy.

"I have two questions for you...Mr...Claire's dad," Charlie said, his eyes holding a serious gaze.

"Okay fine, I suppose you've earned a couple of questions," Christian smiled creepily at him.

"First off, where is Claire? You promised that I'd see her again. It's been a damn month! Second, who the hell are you?" Charlie asked, his voice holding anger that he had been holding back.

"Claire is safe, don't worry. Although...you might not see her for a while. For you second question...my name is Christian, Christian Shepard," he said.

"Weird, Jack's last name was Shepard," Charlie whispered, but Christian heard it.

"Oh you mean my son Jack?" Christian asked.

"Wait what?" Charlie asked, as he turned back toward Christian.

"Jack Shepard, spinal surgeon. Stranded on the island with you. He's my son," Christian explained.

"You mean...Jack...Jack and Claire are related?" Charlie asked.

"Your really kind of slow on the uptake Charlie," Christian sighed. "Yes, brother and sister, or at least that's what it was called when you have the same father..."

Charlie shook his head, "Weird." Then he remembered what Christian had said about Claire. "What do you mean I won't see her for a while?"

"Well, the island's been moved, once it's moved, there's no leaving it. Not until someone figures out the right coordinates to get back," Christian explained.

"Your a damn bloody liar!" Charlie screamed at him. "I've been making my best friend think he's going crazy for you, for that damned island, with only the promise that I'd get to see Claire again. Now your telling me that I won't!"

"I'm not saying you won't, I'm just saying that it could be a very long time before you do. It's better this way anyways, your not exactly what's best for my daughter anyway. I mean come on Charlie, your an ex-heroin addict. She's a single parent, how is that going to work?" Christian asked.

"Keyword there asshole, Ex-heroin addict. That is past tense, means I used to get high off my ass. I've been for a decent amount of time now, and it's all thanks to Claire and Aaron. I love them, they're my family! They're all I've got," Charlie explained.

"Now Charlie, that's a lie, you've got your brother Liam. Your sister-in-law, and your niece. You've got plenty of family. I just, I think it's better if you leave my daughter alone," Christian explained.

"I ought to kill you, but damned if I lost my chance," Charlie huffed.

"Look Charlie, with how much fun this is, I need you to go back and see Hurley. I've had your other little dead friend...Eko, I believe is what you called him. I've had him visit Hurley the past few days, but I think it's time that his old pal Charlie makes a new visit. Also, give him this message, and for your sake..Claire's sake...Aaron's sake, please make sure he writes it down," and with that Christian was gone.

"DAMNIT!!" Charlie screamed.

* * *

It had only been two days since Christian's latest visit and Charlie felt like he was falling into an abyss of depression. He laid on the bed, the aftermath of tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Charlie?" a concerned voice called out.

Charlie knew that voice, he'd be able to place it anywhere.

"Eko?" Charlie called out.

"Ah! Charlie," Eko gave him a weak smile.

"Eko, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I came on my own, I can't stay long. Claire told me to tell you...Charlie she needs you to find her. She needs you to save her. Her father has no intention of letting her come back," Eko explained.

"Eko, how exactly am I going to find her?" Charlie asked.

"You have to let everyone know your alive. You must, it's the only way Charlie," Eko said.

"Wait, if Claire can't leave the island, then how did you?" Charlie asked.

"I am dead Charlie, you and Claire aren't...well not at the moment. Go see Hurley, then go visit Kate, or Jack, they must know..it's the only way," Eko said, before he disappeared.

Charlie sighed, as he grabbed his coat, 'Dammit I'm gonna save her,' Charlie said to himself, as he slipped on his jacket and headed out the door.


	7. If You Could Only See

**OKay, this one is a tad on the short side too :S, sorry bout that. It was nessciary, like I said last time, it's all leading up to important stuff. I promise to update as soon as I can. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: If You Could Only See

Charlie sat, frustrated beyond belief, staring at Hurley.

"No cause your dead. You told me so yourself," Hurley screamed at him.

"I'm not dead. I mean, I am, but I'm not," Charlie tripped over his words, his hands wringing together.

"How in the hell are you dead but your not?" Hurley asked, figuring he had become increasingly more insane than he had thought.

Charlie stopped for a second, took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your not crazy, not really. I was brought back to life. The island brought me back, me and Claire. Hurley, you have to understand, I'm not dead and Claire needs me to help her. I can't help her without the six of you that made it off. Please Hurley, please believe me. I need you to help me get the rest of them here," Charlie pleaded.

"Claire? That can't be, she died...I watched her die. They shot her, Sawyer tried to save her, but he couldn't. She died." Hurley kept repeating those words over and over.

"And the island brought us both back. Well the island and Claire's creepy dead father Christian," Charlie huffed, he really hated that guy, dead or not.

"Claire's dad is dead? Wait, how is he on the island?" Hurley asked.

"I don't bloody well know Hurley. How the hell did the island bring me and Claire back to life? It's a very complicated subject, and I don't even really care. All I care about is getting Claire off that damned island, and get her back to Aaron. Speaking of, where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Kate's raising him, her and Jack," Hurley said.

"Okay, well, can you help Hurley?" Charlie asked.

"I can try, but...They all think I'm crazy, that I've got a few screws loose," Hurley explained.

"Well, then they can join the crowd, because when you get them all here, I'm gonna show myself," Charlie winked at him, before giving his friend a hug and leaving.

* * *

For the next few days Charlie did nothing but pace the hotel room floor, and sleep. Finally three days later, Hurley called to explain that all of them where coming to visit the very next day. Charlie threw on his leather jacket, and headed out the door. Hopefully for the very last time. He climbed into the front seat of his rental, and drove toward Santa Rosa. Charlie let a small sigh escape his lips, this...this was going to be a very difficult thing. He really hoped they all believed him, and helped him. He knew that Hurley would, as much as he could, and if he had to tell Jack about Claire being his sister to get him to help, then that's what he'd bloody well would do. Kate, Sayid, and Sun would be a more difficult convincing them. Charlie pulled his car up to the curb and made his way toward Hurley's room. He only had a few minutes to get into place before everyone arrived.

* * *

"Charlie, did you have to take so long? They'll be here soon," Hurley explained, ushering his friend inside.

"Sorry man, I just hope they'll help. Eko said that I can only go back when everyone goes back. I don't really know how this is going to happen, but we have to go back, it's the only way," Charlie sighed.

"Dude, they're here, you better hide," Hurley said, as Charlie hide inside the small closet in his room.

"Hey Hurley, what's so important that you had to drag all of us out here?" Jack asked as he pushed open the door to let everyone else in.

"It's really important I swear," Hurley said, his voice coming off shaky and a little nervous.

"This isn't about seeing Charlie...or Eko, or anyone else that is dead is it?" Jack asked, clearly a little more than irrated by Hurley.

"Well..." Hurley started, and then pointed in the direction that Charlie was now standing.

Everyone looked that way and saw a very alive, very well kept Charlie standing behind them. Kate and Sun both screamed in shock, as Jack and Sayid stared at him in disbelief.

"No, your dead...Desmond said you died," Jack stuttered.

"It's a long story, and I promise to try my best to explain it, but there is no time. I need your help...all of your help. It's Claire," Charlie said, as Kate's jaw dropped.

She hadn't been there when the freighter people had attacked, but Sawyer had told both her and Jack that Claire had died. Then again, Desmond had told them that Charlie had died too, and here he was looking just as alive as he had. Something was up, and she wasn't sure what, but she knew that it was going to be one hell of a ride to find out.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think? What do you want to see happen? I'm totally open for suggestions on how these guys will get back to the island. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, from here on out, I'm gonna start acknowledging my reviewers, since I love to read what you guys think, I'm gonna start rewarding you all for reviewing. So thanks to: _xoxbeachblondexox_** **for the great review!**


	8. We Have To Go Back

**Okay, it's short I know...and I know I promised that the chapters would get longer. They will, more than likely, starting with the next chapter since I know where this is heading now. That really helps, when you know where your story is going. It's also going to get a faster pace going...and your really not going to like Ben, that I can promise!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: We Have To Go Back

Charlie paced the floor in front of them, waiting for the bombardment of questions he knew they'd have.

"Charlie...Claire's dead...In fact...so are you," Jack stumbled over his words, not quite sure what to say.

"Okay, apparently the 'I promise to explain everything when we have time,' thing didn't work for you. So here's the short version. I'm alive, so is Claire, the island brought us back to life to uh..." Charlie paused momentarily to think of the word he wanted to use. "Basically, to do it's bidding for it. Claire is trapped on that damned thing with no way off of it, with her dead and very creepy dad Christian. He has no intention of letting her go, even though he bloody well promised he would..." Charlie stopped when he saw a weird expression cross Jack's face, before it turned white.

"Did you say that her father's name is Christian, and that he was dead?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, see I was gonna wait on that, but you done went and picked up on it. As creepy as it seems, apparently you and Claire share the same father..." Charlie said, as if it meant nothing.

Jack looked at him, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Okay, so how can we help Charlie?" Sayid stepped up and asked.

"We have to go back, all of us. It's the only way to save her, and everyone else on that island. They need us guys, we have to save them," Charlie said.

Kate looked at him, it was now her turn to become pale.

"That's...what Jack's been saying..." Kate said, her eyes wide.

"That's because I was telling Hurley to tell him that," Charlie said, matter of factly.

"So, he's not..." Kate paused, using her index finger to make a circle around the temple of her head.

"No, he's not crazy," Charlie said, starting to lose his patience.

"How uh...are we supposed to get back to the island? How, can we save...my sister?" Jack asked, the words feeling foreign coming from his mouth.

"That, I don't know. I just know that Eko said that we all had to go, in order to get back to the island. Look, maybe ...Desmond?" Charlie said, his tone was more questioning though, he had no clue how to even start the trip back to the island.

"Maybe Ben knows?" Sayid said, his tone was nearly the same as Charlie's.

Everyone eyes Sayid, waiting for him to explain what he was talking about.

"Uh, okay, so I've kind of been working for Ben. He promised that as long as I worked for him, that everyone we left behind would remain safe..." Sayid trailed off as his hung his head. "He said if I didn't, that they'd be killed. I had no choice."

Jack sighed, he didn't like the sounds of that. He definitely didn't trust Benjamin Linus, and he was afraid that Ben was using Sayid to do his bidding, and lying about their friends. "Look, I believe you Sayid. I mean, you didn't know whether you could trust that squirmy little bastard. I would have done that same thing in you, in that situation. It's just, what makes you think that even if he knew how to return to the island, he'd even help us?"

"I don't, but..." Sayid sighed before continuing. "He has something against that Widmore guy. I think Desmond said he was Penny's father. Charles or something? Maybe if we help him with something with Widmore, maybe he'll help us?"

"Look, I'll do anything, short of killing someone to get back to the island...and hell, I might even do that if it meant that I'd definitely get back to the island. Do whatever you need to, to get in contact with him Sayid," Charlie said, taking the reigns from Jack, and assumed leader of the pack.

Kate and Jack stared at Charlie like he had grown a second head.

"Charlie, what if it's dangerous? What if...I don't know, it's a trap?" Jack asked.

"Then I'd die to save her wouldn't I? Let me ask you Jack, would you die for someone you loved? Would you die for Kate?" Charlie asked, making Kate look at Jack, as he squirmed a bit before answering.

"If it meant that she would be safe...I would, yes," Jack said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Kate stared at him, tears apparent in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"See, I thought you would. I would do the same for Claire. I love her Jack.." Charlie paused and glanced toward Kate, "and Aaron. I would do anything for them, I died for them, and everyone else once. I'd do it again in a heartbeat Jack," Charlie explained. "Now Sayid, find Ben."

"Okay Charlie, I will, just be patient. I have to call him, leave a message, and he'll call me back. You have to realize that he won't be happy that I'm propositioning with him," Sayid explained as he pulled out his cell phone.

Charlie tapped his fingers nervously on his stomach, waiting as Sayid talked lowly on his phone and hung up.

"It shouldn't be longer than an hour before he returns my call. We should stay together," Sayid said, placing his cell phone back in his pocket.

* * *

**Remember Read and REVIEW**


	9. Starting the Journey

**Okay, I know this is a tad on the short side, but it's setting up the rest of the story. I do promise that this is going to get very interesting very quickly.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Starting the Journey

The group of six stood just outside of what appeared to be a warehouse, as Sayid punched a few numbers on his phone, and waiting for Ben to answer. After what seemed to be an enterity, Sayid just shook his head and hung up. He took a step back from the building, and motioned for the rest of the group to follow. All of a sudden the large garage door opened, and all six of them walked into the opening before it slowly closed behind them.

"Sayid..." Ben started before he noticed the rest of them. "Is this a reunion of sorts?"

"No Ben, it's business. We need you to help us, we are willing to do anything for your help," Sayid said, as Charlie shook his head in agreement.

A wicked grin crossed Ben's lips, as he eyed each of them, until he got to Charlie. His skin went pale, and his mouth went dry.

"He...I thought he died?" Ben asked, knowing that Milikai said that he would take care of the 'limy runt.'

"It is a long confusing discussion, that we really don't have time for. So the question is, are you going to take this opportunity or not?" Jack stepped up and asked, sick of beating around the bush.

"You know, I think I just might..depending, of course on what it is you want help with," Ben let the grin cross his lips again, keeping an eye on Charlie.

It was quite intriguing to him how someone who was supposed to have died, is now a member of the living.

At this Charlie took a step forward, his eyes pierced with anger, his fists bawled up at his sides. "We need to get back to the island. We need you to tell us how to get back."

"Oh, is that all," with the Ben let out a chuckle. "Impossible."

"Why is that?" Charlie asked through gritted teeth.

"Once the island is moved, the person who moved it cannot go back. I moved it," Ben simply said.

"Well, then, thank you for your useless waste of time," Charlie bit, before turning on his heel.

"But..." Ben simply said, and watched as Charlie turned back around quickly, and could feel a beating coming on if he didn't stop his game.

"But..." Charlie took a deep breath before continuing. "But what Ben?"

"But, I was able to figure out the vicinity of the island. It isn't exact, but it's enough to get you close enough that you'll be able to figure out how to get back without harming yourselves," Ben said. "Now, here is what you can do for me...There is a certain person that I want dead. They have eluded me so far, and I am sick of playing this game with them. So what I want is for you all to go and kill them. If you want to go back bad enough you'll do it."

Sayid sighed, he knew he'd have to tell them what exactly he had been doing for Ben, he just wasn't' quite so ready to admit the truth.

"You want us to commit murder?" Kate asked, shocked by Ben's request, although knowing Ben she should have seen something like this coming.

"Yes, Sayid is quite the professional, I'd have him do the actual killing," Ben smiled, and nodded in Sayid's direction.

They all stared as Sayid found the ground very interesting.

"Oh Sayid, don't be embarrassed, you were a born killer. Your a natural," Ben said, praising the man he had been using to do his dirty work.

"Who?" Charlie was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"I think you all know, or have heard of her. Penelope Widmore?" Ben asked.

Charlie's eyes grew wide, and his face went pale. While everyone else looked back and forth from each other. There was no way that they could kill Penny. No way that they could take her from Desmond, not after they had finally found each other again, after so long. All eyes went to Charlie, who was still without color. His head was shaking feverantly back and forth. He couldn't do that to Desmond, not to his friend. Not just for his own good, he just..he couldn't. He knew Claire wouldn't want that, not if she knew what he would have to do to actually get her home safe and sound.

"You want use to kill Penny? Like, Desmond's Penny?" Jack finally asked.

"Yes, you see. Her father Charles, he is the one that sent the freighter to the island. He is the one that sent the mercenaries to the island. It's because of him that my Alex died. So it's my turn to get payback, by having his daughter killed. Now, I would have rather have done the killing myself, but feel free to take care of her for me, and then I'll tell you where abouts the island is," Ben explained.

Charlie took a deep breath, an idea coming into his mind. He just hoped if he agreed to this, they could make his idea become reality.

"If we did this, how would you know she was dead?" Charlie finally asked, the group staring at him, not only confused but completely bewildered as to why he would even think of doing this.

"Well, I don't expect you to carry her body all the way back here. Photographic evidence would be nice, or something else that would prove death," Ben shrugged, as long as she was dead, he didn't really care.

"Fine, we'll do it," Charlie said simply, "We'll kill Penelope Widmore."

* * *

**Also, I do promise that the next chapter, as you can probably tell is going to be quite interesting! **


	10. Dead Is A Relative Term

**Okay, so I'm hoping to end this one within a few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this one and remember to read and review.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Dead Is A Relative Term

Once they were a safe distance from the warehouse, Jack grabbed Charlie's arm so hard that he nearly fell backwards.

"What the hell Charlie!" Jack screamed at him.

"I have a plan, of sorts," Charlie said simply.

"A plan----of sorts? What the hell does that mean?" Jack asked him, clearly pissed off at the Brit.

"Look, we can't really kill her, that wouldn't be right. It'll be easy, I promise. Look he doesn't want the body, so all we have to do is find Des and Penny. Once we do, we'll just explain to them what's going on, get Penny to act all dead. Snap a few pictures, give them to Ben. He'll give us the information, then we can use Penny's boat to get us back to the island," Charlie explained to them.

"Oh, uh...wow, that's actually a good plan," Jack said, as he let his hand run over his head.

"Yeah, I kind of thought so too," he smiled at Jack.

"Then lets go," Jack said, but Sayid grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I've had to listen to Ben conplain about not being able to find those two for months now. It's not going to be easy to find them," he pointed out.

"Des gave me his number once, let me see if it still works," Jack said simply. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number, and it rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was a scottish one.

"Desmond?" Jack questioned.

"Jack?" Desmond asked back.

"Desmond, we need your help, where are you?" Jack asked, and shook his head as Desmond rattled off the information.

The rest of them stared at Jack, waiting for them to tell them where they were headed.

"We need to book a flight," Jack said simply.

* * *

**The next day**

They had been lucky enough to find a flight that left the day before, and were just now landing in Tahiti. As they got off the plane, and headed out of the airport, they felt a tiny sense of dread, like maybe their plan wouldn't work, that something bad would happen. Jack was the first one to see Desmond waiting on them.

"I didn't know you were...." his sentence trailed off when he saw Charlie standing with him.

"Hey Des," Charlie said, a smile on his face.

"That can't be. Your dead...you died. I watched you die..." his words trembled out.

"It's a long story Des..." was all Charlie could say, as Desmond hugged him tightly.

For the longest time he had dealt with the fact that he had watched his friend die. He had watched Charlie drown, and he still had nightmares from it, but now Charlie was standing in front of him, alive and well.

"Well, let's go then," Desmond said, as everyone tried to pile into the small car Desmond had brought with him. "Oh, and Charlie this is Penny...Penny this is Charlie."

Penny looked at Desmond, a look of shock on her face. She had sat up with Desmond on numerous nights when he'd have a dream about Charlie's drowning. How in the world could he be alive?

"Hello," she said kindly, looking back into the backseat.

"Hello," he said back, just as kindly.

He felt bad about what he was about to ask the both of them to do, but he needed them to do it. He needed to save Claire.

Before long, they pulled up outside of small home.

"I know it's not the best looking house, but when your hiding from a psychopath, you get what you can," Desmond said simply.

They all climbed out of the car, and walked toward and then into the house. Once the door was closed, Charlie sighed heavily before blurting out their mission.

"We need your help...both of your help," Charlie said.

Desmond spun around, and looked Charlie directly in the eye.

"What do you need brotha?" Desmond asked, he was willing to do just about anything for his no longer dead friend.

"We have to get back to the island Des. Claire is stuck there, and she cannot leave because of her psycicatic father....who is apparently dead," Charlie paused shaking his head.

"We don't know how to get back there. Even if we could, why would I want to go back there?" Desmond asked.

"You don't have to Des, I promise. We've been sent here by Ben...he wants Penny dead."

"What!" Desmond screamed at him.

"We're not going to hurt her..." Charlie paused and looked at Penny. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise. I couldn't do that to you Desmond. We just have to make it seem like she's dead. That's the only way he'll help us get back....We also need to use your boat," he said, turning back toward Penny.

"So how is this going to work?" Desmond asked.

* * *

Charlie slowly explained his plan, and all agreed that it was a great plan, and would help get Ben off of Desmond and Penny's back.

"Okay, so we're understood then?" Charlie asked.

Desmond and Penny both shook their heads. "We'll help you."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The plan had already been set into motion. Sayid had called Ben, and told them that they had located Desmond and Penny, and that they were going to make their move tonight. That they would be back by late the next day with his proof that she was dead. What Ben didn't know, was that while they were flying back with his proof, that Desmond and Penny would be getting their boat ready to set sail.

"Okay, so here's what's gonna happen," Charlie started. "You need to lay on the floor, I'm gonna put this gooey red stuff under your head, it'll make it more believable. Then just don't move, we'll take some pictures, then we'll take something that Ben will definitely know belonged to you, and he'll believe that we killed you."

Penny shook her head, as Desmond helped her onto the ground. She laid her head back against the red gooey substance that did appear to look a lot like blood. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, as Charlie snapped a decent amount of pictures. Desmond slowly helped her up, and she handed him a locket that her father had given her when she was a young girl. It had her intials carved on the front of it, and a picture of her and a picture of Desmond in there.

"Don't worry, you'll get the locket back," Charlie promised.

With that, they went their separate ways, as the gang traveled back to the airport, as their plan had been fully kicked into motion. Hopefully, at most, by this time next week they'd be back on the island, and he'd be able to save Claire. If only Ben knew what kind of trouble was really coming his way.

* * *

Special Thanks to:

AlexaGeorge

**Also, I've never really been a Ben fan. Never really liked him, and I think that he's partially to blame for Charlie's death, which makes me like him even less. Plus, after some spoilers for season five that I've read, I really don't like him now. So yeah, trust me when I say that things are not going to end well for Ben.**


	11. Beginning Of The End

**I'm thinking one more chapter, than an Epolouge and this one will be all wrapped up, hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Beginning of the End

Charlie took a deep breath as the gang entered the darkened warehouse. Closing his eyes tightly, he was able to get a decent steady flow of tears to flow down his cheeks. Wasn't as difficult as he thought it might have been. All he really had to do was think of Claire, and whatever horrible thing that her "father" was putting her through at the moment.

"Is that my proof?" his tone was differential. Like he didn't care one way or another if she had suffered or anything like that. Benjamin Linus was a cold and heartless man, and Charlie hated him more than he thought it was possible to hate another living person.

"Yes," Charlie spat, handing over the photographic evidence, followed by the necklace Penny had surrendered to him.

"Nice. Sayid is a magnificent human being," Ben gushed.

Charlie's stomach churned at his words, as Sayid stepped forward. "Actually, Charlie did this."

Ben's head snapped up and stared at Charlie for a long moment. "Well, I didn't know you had it in you Charlie. Nicely done."

His stomach churned even more, but he bit his lip to keep from calling him a sick bastard, and waited for Ben to keep his end of the bargain. Charlie's patience though, was very thin, and after only a few moments, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh right, the island," Ben smirked at them, before handing over a piece of paper. Directions where scrawled across the paper neatly.

"Thank you," Charlie said, holding his hand out, waiting for Ben to give the necklace back.

"Oh, I'd really rather keep it. You know, kind of like a trophy," Ben said, squeezing the necklace tightly between his fist.

"I'd really rather you crawl into a hole and die, but I'll just live with you, if you give me that damned necklace back," he bit, rather harshly, sarcasm dripping acidly from his voice.

"Yeah, I don't think I will," Ben said, not really frightened of the Brit.

"Big mistake," Charlie glared at him.

Before he realized what happened, his fist was drawn back, and struck Ben square in the jaw. He immediately dropped to his knees, not only shocked by Charlie's sudden violence, but in some pain. Charlie smiled at the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Now, do I have to use you as a punching bag, or are you going to give me that necklace?" Charlie asked, his eyes holding a serious tone in them. He had promised Penny he'd bring it back, and he'd be damned if he would let Ben keep the necklace as a 'trophy.'

Without so much as a word, Ben handed over the golden necklace. Anger was apparent in his face, along with shock, and amazement. He never would have dreamed that the drug addict had it in him to strike him with that amount of force.

"Glad this could work out," Charlie said, before turning abruptly and leaving Ben where he was.

* * *

"Go Charlie," Jack gushed once they were out of the old warehouse.

Sighing rather loudly, Charlie turned toward Jack and gave him a weak grin. "I'm just afraid we'll be to late."

Jack's face changed with Charlie's words, and wondered what exactly Charlie had meant by them. Kate picked up the tone in Charlie's voice, and noticed the way that Jack's mood changed, and she walked up beside him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"She'll be fine Jack," Kate promised, even if she couldn't make such a promise.

* * *

It took near two hours for the gang to locate the part of the docks that Desmond and Penny were waiting at, but after locating the large sized boat, that group boarded it, and found the pair sitting just inside waiting for their friends arrival.

"So?" Desmond asked, slightly jumpy being so close to where Ben was.

"He bought it, although I had to fight to get the necklace back," Charlie gave him a small grin, before handing the necklace back to Penny.

She gasped lightly at Charlie's now dried, bloody knuckles from where his fist had connected with Ben's face.

"Does it hurt?" she asked finally.

"It did, but not anymore. It felt really great though, to punch him," Charlie spoke calmly, and smiled a real smile for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, I would assume that it would," Desmond grinned back at him, pausing slightly, then continuing. "Let's go get Claire."

* * *

**Special Thanks to: **

**AlexaGeorge**

**For the kind review. **


	12. The Start Of Tomorrow

**Sorry this one is so short...I had a bit of writers block with it. There will be one more chapter...possibly two if I decide to write an Epilogue. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Charlie sat at the bow of the large boat. A small smile on his face. Hoping, praying that he'd have Claire in his arms soon. That they could leave the horrible island, and every piece of pain that comes with it behind. That they could be a family, with Aaron.

"What'ca thinkin bout brotha?" Desmond asked, as he sat down beside him.

"Claire," he sighed lightly.

"We'll get her safe and sound before ya know it," Desmond said, and Charlie noticed for the first time that Desmond's personally had changed. He sounded more upbeat, and he knew it had to do with him finding Penny again.

"I'm glad you and Penny decided to come with. I'm sure Claire would love to see you, and meet Penny," Charlie said, his arms resting against his knees.

"It's the least we can do. What with you taking care of our Ben problem. That bastard has been after Penny for the longest time. I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to outrun him for long," Desmond sighed heavily. "You did us a great favor Charlie. I'll be forever thankful for that."

"You owe me nothing Des..."

"The hell I don't! I kinda of got you killed brotha. I promised you things, and those things didn't happen. I owe you everything Charlie. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did. It's killed me, knowing that I was the one to blame for your death," Desmond said, interrupting Charlie as quickly as he could.

"It's not your fault man. I don't blame you, and hey, look I'm not dead after all," Charlie grinned at him.

Desmond shook his head in acknowledgment, he could certainly agree that Charlie wasn't dead. He was very much alive, sitting right there beside him. That much he could see, but he knew he'd never understand why Charlie was alive.

"What happened brotha?" Desmond asked him.

"It's a long, horrible story Des. The short end of it is. The island needed me and Claire to do it's bidding for it, so it...I don't know, brought us back to life, somehow. At first neither of us had any memory of anything after the fact that we were supposed to have flown to LA. It wasn't until we met with this creepy dead dude, that it all came back to us. I found out a little while after, that the creepy dead dude, was actually Claire's dad.....and apparently Jack's dad too. That's gonna be one weird reunion, since I don't think Claire knows that Jack's her brother...." Charlie trailed off, lost in thought.

"Wow, yeah, so that's the short version, and I'm already this confused. No offense brotha, but I'd rather not hear the full version," Desmond chuckled lightly to himself.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Charlie peered out into the water, hoping to see an island appear. He was about to give up, when just in the distance was the silhouette of a large mass of land.

"Land, guys!" Charlie yelled, and everyone filed in behind him.

"I never thought, I'd ever come back," Kate said softly beside Charlie.

"I don't think this was number one on anyone's list of things that they wanted. Look, we're grabbing Claire, Sawyer, Juliet. Any other of our camp mates that we can find, then we are leaving this god-forsaken place for good!" Jack said, his tone was anxious, like he was afraid of what they might find once they actually got onto the island.

It seemed like a matter of minutes, when the boat hit land, and everyone on board ran off of it quickly. They stood in a semi-circle, gazing at a place that they hated, and didn't want to see again. Looking around, Jack realized quickly that this had been their campsite, but there was no trace of anyone, anywhere near there.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go. Desmond, Sayid, Sun, Penny. You go that way, into the jungle, look for any of our friends. If you find any, bring them back here, and get them on the boat. Charlie, Kate, me and Hurley will go this way, and try to locate Claire, and anyone else that we can find. We're going to meet back here in two hours. No matter what we find, in two hours time we are leaving this god-forsaken place for good. Everyone got that?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded their head, as they sat off in their separate directions.


	13. The Beginning of Tomorrow

**Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated. I apologize. I've been fighting severe writer's block with this one. There will be only one more chapter, and it will be epilogue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning of Tomorrow

I could feel the burn in my legs, I was running. Screaming her name. Hoping to find her quickly. I just wanted to find her. To wrap my arms around her. I wanted to run faster, but my legs felt like rubber. They felt like they would give out on me at any moment. I was hoping for some help. Some sort of a sign as to where to look. Where was Eko when I needed him?

"Charlie slow down. Your gonna hurt yourself," I heard Jack's voice call from quite a distance behind me. I didn't care, and I didn't listen. I kept my same pace, looking for something to point me in the correct direction.

I shuttered involuntary, remembering all the bad things that had happened on this island. I couldn't hate it altogether. If it hadn't been for crash landing on the island, I never would have met Claire. I never would have gotten sober. Hell I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for this place. With that said, I did die here once before, so I can hate it somewhat.

"Claire," I yell, but hear nothing but the tree branches brushing against other tree branches.

"Charlie," the familiar deep voice caught my attention. I didn't see the rock sticking up out of the ground as I tumbled down, and felt a sharp pain in my leg. I grimaced, and wanted to scream, but bit my lip instead, as my eyes searched for Eko.

"She's in the cabin Charlie."

"Cabin, what bloody cabin?" I asked quietly, but my question wasn't answered.

"Charlie! Are you hurt?" Jack's worried voice broke through my thoughts, as I realized that my leg hurt worse than I thought it did.

"Yeah, my leg bloody well hurts," I yelled back, as Jack knelt down beside me.

He took his time examining my leg, as I grimaced every now and again, as he dug his fingers around my leg.

"Well, it doesn't appear to be broken. However, you do have a very deep puncture wound from falling on the rock. I got the bleeding to subside, and I'm gonna--" he paused as he removed his shirt, and tore a large piece from it, and tied it firmly around my leg, causing me to curse under my breath. "Tourniquet it for now. That should keep it from bleeding. You probably shouldn't walk on it though."

"Yeah, funny one Jack. I'm finding Claire—If I have to die to do it," I said stubbornly. I meant it to it. I'd die to save her if need be.

"I know that Charlie, I know," he said softly, and I think he was happy to have someone love his sister so deeply. Even if he only just found out that she was his sister.

"Look I can't explain how I know this, but she's in a cabin in the jungle," I said finally.

Jack and Kate looked at me skeptically. I'm sure they thought I was about as loony as they come.

"Jacob's Cabin," Hurley said finally, I almost forgot he was with us, he had been so quiet.

"Whose's what now?" I asked, completely confused.

"Jacob. I uh—don't know who he is, but there's this cabin. It's in the middle of the jungle. I found it once on my own, and once with Ben and Locke," he explained as I realized that Hurley knew where Claire was.

"You know where it is? You can take us there," I was standing up now, shaking Hurley's large form.

"I might remember, I'm not sure though," he grimaced, as he tried to figure out where we were.

"Please Hurley," I begged.

"Dude, please, I'm thinking," he said finally.

I nodded ,as I hobbled away from him. My leg felt like it was on fire, it burned so badly. I didn't care though, as long as I had Claire in my arms soon, that was all that mattered anymore.

"I think, it's this way," Hurley pointed slightly to the left. I felt horrible that I knew nothing about directions.

"So North-west from here?" Jack asked.

Of course Doctor Jack knew directions. He bloody well knew everything.

"Yeah dude, whatever," Hurley shrugged. Obviously he didn't know directions either.

We took off walking, I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. I wanted to find that cabin, and if it was possible, I wanted to punch Christian Shepard square in the jaw for taking Claire from me. I wanted to kill him, but alas, he was already dead.

* * *

It felt like we had been walking forever, when I started to see the outline of something in the distance. I felt my legs picking up speed, even though my right leg was screaming in protest. I ignored the horrendous pain in my leg as I jogged toward, what I could make out to be a cabin in the distance.

"Claire!" I shouted, I was a mere ten feet from the dilapidated looking building, hoping she'd run out.

The door to the cabin flung open, but instead of the beautiful blond I was hoping for, there stood that freaking Christian Shepard. I once again felt like punching him hard.

"Where is she you freaky bastard?" I yelled at him, as I felt the others coming up behind me. I hoped like hell that they could see him as well.

"Ah! Jack, my son," I noticed for the first time that Christian and Jack's voices sounded similar.

"Where's Claire dad? Where's my sister?" he asked.

I watched as Christian's face scrunched up in anger. "He told you." He said, pointing at me.

"Of course I did. What did you think Jack didn't deserve to know that he had a sister? Your a sick, freaky bastard. I'm glad your dead, because quite frankly, your quite the waste of space. I don't know what the hell this weird ass island wants with you, but it can have you. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to find Claire, and take her home, where she belongs," I said, as I pushed forward, Christian didn't move an inch to stop me.

"She can't leave. She belongs here, with me," his voice was deep and grave sounding, and I once again wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"Like hell!" I scoffed, as I moved forward. "Claire!" I shouted again, as I saw movement behind the door. There she was. Like an angel. My angel.

"Ch—Charlie?" she asked.

I smiled softly as I nodded in conformation. Quickly, she ran towards me, and I held her close.

"I missed you dearly, luv," I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too Charlie," she said, as she looked up at me.

I was happy now, I felt whole, like my world had been tipped on it's side, and now it was tilted back into it's right position. I would do whatever I could to make sure that she would remain as happy as I was right now.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**AlexaGeorge**

**For the great review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Okay I know this is short, but I thought it was the perfect ending. I do hope you all enjoyed reading this. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

Happiness doesn't even start to describe how I feel. Euphoric is closer to realization. It's been just over a year since I got Claire back. Now living just outside of Los Angeles in a small three bedroom apartment. We've been married for just under four months, and Aaron has finally grown used to the fact that Claire is his biological mother. He loves it when I play my guitar at night, as does Claire. She could listen to me just strum away mindlessly for hours at a time, and be happy as a clam.

"Charlie?" I hear her call from the kitchen, as she fixes dinner.

A normal happy family. I never thought that I would ever get this.

"Yeah luv?" I asked from my seat in front of the newly purchased piano. My fingers graze the keys, as a low musical sound comes out.

"Could you help me for a moment?" she asked, and it sounded as if she was straining for something.

"Coming," I called, as I stood up, closing the piano keys away, and headed toward the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

She turns and smiles that brilliant angel like smile at me, and I feel as if I'll melt from the inside out. It took every ounce of self control that I had, to not continue forward, and capture her beautiful lips with mine.

"I need that pot down," she paused pointing to the pot on the second shelf from the top. "Can you get it?"

I knew that the chances weren't in my favor, what with me being short and all. I grinned at her though, hoping she wouldn't catch on to my internal battle of how the hell I was going to get the pot down without embarrassing myself.

"Charlie, are you sure?" she asked me, one eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Uh, yeah of course. That's why I'm here luv," I gave her my winning smile, that I knew she couldn't turn down. She returned it with one of her own.

"I thought you were here to help me with Aaron, and this one," she pointed to her slightly swollen stomach, and I couldn't stop the grin that crossed my face. I was going to be a daddy. Not that I wasn't already. Even though Aaron wasn't biologically mine, I still felt that paternal feeling towards him.

"Well—that is true luv. I'm also here for the hard stuff," I sighed, as I leaned forward, grazing my lips against hers.

It was like I was floating on a cloud. Even though I was secretly waiting for something to come along and burst that cloud I was currently living on.

"So, husband of mine—the pot?" she winked at me, as I sighed.

I reached up, and knew I was at least a good foot from actually reaching it. As I turned to grab something to help me pull it down, I heard the doorbell ring. Our dinner guests were already here, how lovely.

"I'll get the door, you keep working on the pot," she smiled, as she made her way toward the front door.

"Yeah, laugh it up," I yelled from my place in front of the stove.

I heard low whispers, followed by a bellowing laugh.

"Hey Chuckie, I see Barbie wasn't lying," Sawyer smiled, his sarcasm hadn't subsided a bit.

I rolled my eyes, as he pushed me out of the way and grabbed for the pot I couldn't' reach.

"I almost had it," I sighed.

"Sure you did, hobbit boy," he said, smiling at me, handing the pot to Claire.

"Great," I smiled, but I knew she could see past it.

* * *

I inhaled deeply, taking in the warm aroma of the food Claire was cooking. It was nearly finished, and the rest of our dinner guests had arrived. Kate was playing with Aaron, who had finally gotten used to calling her Aunt Kate, instead of mommy. Sun and Jin, had their little girl with them. She sat on Jin's lap, staring off into space. Jack sat beside Juliet, holding her hand tightly, as she rubbed the small bump on her stomach. Sawyer sat beside Kate, watching her absently twisting her engagement ring while playing with Aaron. Hurley sat beside on Sawyer's other side, smiling at Aaron who was laughing at the fact that he split his sippy cup on Kate. Finally, beside me was Liam, who had just gotten into town only an hour or so ago, with his wife and little girl.

"So, your happy baby brother?" Liam asked me, as he turned from his wife's face, toward mine.

"I'm beyond happy Liam. I have my family. I'm gonna be a daddy soon. I have a wonderful wife. It's the life I always dreamed of," I smiled, and knew the words were true. It was the life I always dreamed of. Now that I had it, I'd do anything to never let it slip through my fingers.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**xLostxFanaticx**

**BloodyTink**

**For the great reviews.**


End file.
